Tales of a Vampire Hunter
by Standard18
Summary: Based on the Fall Out Boy music video "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me". Patrick recalls Pete's transformation. May be a little slash latter if I can motivate my self.
1. Best Friends 'Til the End

**Well I've got to say I have officially reached the 'Unhealthy Obsession' stage in my love for Fall Out Boy. I got really inspired to write this after seeing "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More Touch Me" video for the first time in a long while. Now here's Charlie with the intro and my mental health report.**

**C: This is... Well I can't find words to describe how strange this is. And as for your mental health, you're beyond insane. I hate this job.**

**Onto the story!  
**

* * *

_Pete's been getting more irritable, _Patrick mentally noted as he listened his vampiric best friend yell about random things; revenge, hatred and betrayal were the only things that stood out. Pete had just missed his target for the fourth time that night and had decided to take his anger out on everyone and no one at the same time; he wasn't yelling at them, but they had to listen to it.

Pete calmed down after a few minutes of yelling, cursing, and screaming at no one in particular. An object would occasionally find its way to where the others were standing. Joe and Andy watched from a corner pretending not to notice Pete. They knew dealing with a post-rant Pete was a job only Patrick could handle. This defiantly wasn't what they had in mind when they became vampire hunters. Having to deal with a moody vampire was not in the job description.

Patrick cautiously approached the sulking vampire; in spite of their friendship Pete could turn on him at any time. Pete turned and bared his sharp fangs at Patrick, obviously still in a bad mood despite his silence. "Easy Pete." Patrick said quietly. "Its me." Pete allowed the other male to approach with out a hiss or growl. "Feeling better?"

"No," the vampire replied sourly. He slammed his fist in to the concrete of the lab. It left a large crack in the floor that was hard to miss. "I'm still not good enough. I'll never be able to kill them if I stay like this." They all knew who 'them' was. The vampires that had left Pete for dead, but not before transforming him into one of them.

_He's changed a lot since that night. _Patrick thought. _Not just physically, but mentally. All he will-no can- think about is revenge. He won't stop until he gets it._

_*Flashback*_

"_Pete! Oh, God don't be dead." Patrick yelled. He noticed the bloody and beaten body of his closest friend and fellow vampire hunter in a dark ally way. Rain had just begun to pour soaking the hunters to the core. Pete was barely breathing and soaked with blood and rain. "Joe, Andy, I found him."_

_The other two hunters ran over to where Patrick was crouched. They were able to get a better look at Pete. He was battlefield of minor cuts and bruises, but they were nothing compared to the gaping hole from his right shoulder to his neck. It was bleeding heavily and the rain ruined any chance for the bleeding to stop. The flesh had been ripped clean off, revealing pale bone underneath. "Joe give me your jacket." Andy ordered. Joe removed the soppy mess that was his jacket. Andy wrapped it around Pete's injured shoulder. It began to absorb a bit of the blood and water that leaked from the wound, but it wasn't enough to help much. "We can't take him to a hospital. They'll ask too many questions. Patrick, you carry him. We've got to get him back to the lab."_

_Patrick carefully lifted the semi-conscious male. Pete whimpered in pain and fright as Patrick carried him back to the car. He grabbed Patrick's shirt in pure unconscious fear. Pete was laid out carefully across the backseat, with Andy to make sure his injuries didn't worsen. Joe sped down the near empty highway. The few cars that were there honked angrily, but it went ignored by the males in the car. Pete's whimpers got louder the more they drove. The few moments he was quiet were because he had stop breathing. Andy shook him in a desperate attempt to keep him awake._

_When they arrived at the lab Patrick hurried and got Pete out the car with the help of Andy. Joe went ahead of them and cleared off the lab table. Pete was laid out on the table, his wound still bleeding heavily. "Give me some space. This'll be hard." Andy said. He rolled up his blood covered sleeves and pulled out a medical kit. "Go get some sleep. I'll work on him." Joe and Patrick left reluctantly, looking back at Pete. He was quiet, most likely unconscious. He breathing had slowed to a near halt._

_Patrick slept poorly that day. He kept worrying that Andy wasn't going to be able to fix Pete's wound or other equally grim possibilities. It wasn't the doubt of Andy's skill, but of the severity of the injury. It was defiantly the worse than anything they had gotten before. The worse Andy had ever dealt with was the scar on Pete's chest, and even then it hadn't been that bad. He finally decided not to waste anymore time in bed thinking the worst and headed down to the lab only to find it empty. He headed down to the dark basement where he fond Andy standing over a table draped in a sheet. He looked exhausted, most likely because of working on Pete all night. "How is he?" Patrick asked._

"_Better. He should be up in a few hours but I've got a sedative for him." Andy replied. He looked a mess. His glasses were smeared with blood, along with his shirt. His hair was caked with dried blood and hung limply in his face._

"_What for?"_

"_This is why." Andy pulled back the sheet. Pete was on the table, breathing lightly. It was Pete, but at the same time it wasn't. He was pale, almost to the point where he could have been mistaken for dead. All previous scars were gone, the most noticeable was the one that had previously woven itself across his chest. Even the gaping hole across his shoulder had healed near completely. The only evidence that anything had happened were two holes near the base of his neck. Two small fangs peeked out from between his lips. His features were more pronounced, adding to his natural beauty. There was no doubt about it, he was a vampire. "Find something for him to eat. If he gets a taste for human blood we're all fucked."_

"_How'd he survive? That wound-"_

"_The scar on his chest. He's had some vampire blood running through him from that. Nothing too major, just the healing. The healing factor in it is probably the only reason he didn't bleed to death out there." Patrick turned away. It was bad enough Pete was one of them. Their enemies. The ones the had spent so many hard years fighting. That was where the old, carefree Pete had died and a new, less stable one had been born._

"_Patrick, we can't walk out on him. He'll need us." Andy said. _

"_I know. That doesn't make it any easier to look at."_

_*End flashback*

* * *

**God I have problems, but in a strange way I'm proud of the way it turned out. Also please don't kill me. Next chapter should be up soon.**  
_


	2. Nostalgic For Disaster

**The madness continues! A big apology for everyone who's waiting on Griffin's Story or in line for beta reads. My laptop deformated all of my files, including my school work. Which means I have to go to summer school, so I won't have as much time to work on all of my stories. Anyway here's Sarah with the intro.**

**S: I love Pete! He's so hot and-**

**Me: Ahem...**

**S: Right sorry. Memories are awesome!**

**We're getting there, so bear with us.

* * *

**After a few minutes of yelling and cursing, Pete calmed down. After a little more training, he retreated to the basement where he would probably stay until the next evening. Andy was out talking with other hunters and wouldn't be back for hours. Joe had locked himself in the attic where he was working on god knows what. Alone and bored, Patrick headed back to his room. Once fairly certain he was alone he pulled out a small journal.

It was black with his name written on it in silver calligraphic lettering. The exact date he got it was a distant blur, along with who had given it to him. The first twenty or so pages were covered in names and dates. They were scrawled all over the pages, even in the margins. They were the names of every vampire he had killed. However it had recently taken on its intended propose with Pete's transformation. Patrick felt that he needed to keep track of how much he had lost his best friend. Feeling nostalgic, Patrick flipped to the first page where the random montage of names and dates gave way to coherent writing. _Damn, that was one hell of a night, _Patrick thought. _At that point his body was almost completely done transforming, but it was his mind going through hell._

_*Flashback*_

_Pete woke up from Andy's sedative close to midnight. Patrick, Joe, and Andy were crowded around the table where Pete lay, which proved not to be the greatest of ideas. Pete woke up hysterical and frantic and was screaming bloody murder. After a few minutes of screaming and cursing, Pete sank to the floor in silence. A look of fear gave way to one of confusion. Pete weakly pulled himself up and groaned. "Where am I? Last thing I remember is being in an alley." He rubbed his head and looked to the other hunters. "Why are you staring at me?"_

_The others froze, unsure of how exactly to answer the question without putting themselves in danger. Patrick finally spoke up for the group. "Uh, Pete you might want to check a mirror." He responded, halfway dodging the question._

_Pete turned and caught his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. Pete's fist collided with the center of the glass, turning it into a heap of broken glass. Pete again resumed his frantic behavior, but this time it was accompanied by the complete destruction of the basement. Joe, Andy, and Patrick tried their best to avoid the rampage, but were caught in the tail end of it. Pete's rampage lasted a less than his fit of cursing earlier. He sank to the floor again, this time in sobs. _

_Patrick approached Pete with a fair amount of caution. Pete bared his fangs at Patrick and he quickly withdrew his hand. Even though Pete was a fledgling vampire, a bite from him would still be painful. "Easy Pete," Patrick said softly. "it's me, Patrick. Your friend, remember."_

_"__I'm not your friend," Pete replied. "I'm one of them. The enemy, Patrick. The ones we spent all those years fighting. I can't just keep staying with you guys. I'm a threat."_

_"__Pete, you're not the enemy until you walk out that door. If you leave, then you're one of them. If you try to kill us, then you're one of them. Until then, you're still one of us." He gave Pete a slight smile in an attempt to eases him. Pete looked at Patrick as if he was thinking about the statement._

_"__Fuck you!" Pete yelled. He ran up the stairs and out the door with his friends in close pursuit. They arrived outside a few seconds after him, finding just a set of tire tracks and the faint smell of burnt rubber. It was starting to rain._

_"__He took the car didn't he?" Joe said._

_"__Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Andy replied sarcastically._

_"__Isn't most of our equipment in the trunk?"_

_"__Again, thank you for pointing out the obvious."_

_"__He'll be back," Patrick said. He started to head back into the warehouse._

_"__You better hope so," Joe said. "We can't afford a new car. Or new equipment." Both Andy and Patrick shot him a look. "I'm just saying."_

_Pete was driving at would had to of been at least 100 miles per hour down the barren stretch of highway. It was raining fairly hard now and he was aware that his speed wasn't the greatest of ideas considering the weather. He wasn't really focusing on where he was going, just putting some distance between himself and the other hunters. That was the only reason he had taken the car in the first place. He let his mind wander as he drove, which he knew was also probably a bad idea. Pete refocused himself and was surprised to see that he was downtown, a haven for vampires._

_Pete cautiously got out of the car. He was more than sure he was on some clan's territory, but anything was better than being stuck in the car. It was raining harder here than it had been on the highway, but he could deal with that. Pete pulled his hood over his jet black hair. He had noticed it had gotten darker. He walked around the deserted streets and observed what had once been a designer boutique, but was abandoned and ransacked. Pete tensed up; he wasn't alone. About twelve vampires had surrounded him a matter of seconds. One of the vampires stood ahead of the others, eying Pete. _

_He was dressed in a purple hoodie and black skinny jeans. His hair was cut short and close to his head. "You smell familiar." The vampire pressed his face into the nape of Pete's neck. "Wentz." The name came out with a mixture of scorn and amusement. "I didn't recognize your scent mixed with death."_

_"__Gabe," Pete smirked at the other vampire. "How was it hiding from me?"_

_"__More fun than you can imagine," Gabe replied sarcastically. "Though it seems like I wasted my time. Your skills must be slipping if you're one of us."_

_"__Can it, Saporta__ or I'll-" Pete was cut off by Gabe's hand pinning his neck to the wall._

_"__You'll what?" Gabe released Pete. "Kill me? Even when you know how it feels? The power, the urges. I bet you haven't had your first taste of blood. It's sweeter than you can imagine. Lucky for you we just caught a human." One of the other vampires pushed forward a woman. She was about twenty with light blond hair. She was obviously scared out of her mind, but she looked semi calm. "I'd take her, but you know I prefer brunets." Gabe gave her a sinister smile, showing off his dagger sharp fangs. She panicked a little and tried to run away, but one of the vampires caught her by the arm and pushed her into Pete. He jerked back but Gabe pushed him back. "What's wrong?" Gabe's voice had changed back to the harsh sarcasm._

_Gabe pressed Pete's face inches away from the woman's. "Why don't you kiss her Pete? Just one little bite here." He touched to a spot right below her chin. The other vampires tightened the circle around Pete and the woman, Gabe maintaining his grip on Pete's neck. Pete tried to fight every nerve in his body that wanted her blood. That wanted so badly to obey his new instincts and new metabolism. He could hear them chanting 'Kiss her' over and over, which only fueled his instincts. He could smell her; her perfume, her sweat, her fear, her blood, her-_

_Pete's thoughts were interrupted by his phone blaring 'Roxanne' by the Police. The screen had Patrick's name along with a picture of him in a headlock with Pete. He hit the silence button and did his best to shake the instincts. "Let her go." He growled._

_Gabe gave the other vampire an amused look. "Fine. We'll let her go." The vampires parted the circle to let the woman through. She stood shocked until Pete shoved her away. She took off and the vampires followed after her. Pete tried to follow, but Gabe pulled him back and slammed him into a wall. "But you have to stay. Don't worry they won't hurt her."_

_"__How do you know?"_

_"__Instinct." Gabe tightened his grip around Pete's neck. "I really should kill the bastard who did this to you. I wanted to be the one who changed you into my kind. To feel you struggle, hear you beg for mercy, taste your blood, but someone beat me to it." Gabe leaned in a little closer to Pete. "But who says I can't still do it?" Pete bit down on Gabe's knuckles and kicked him back._

_"__You won't kill who did this to me. I will."_

_"__Do you really think you can? I recognize the scent that's mixed with yours. He's more powerful than any vampire you've fought before. If you try to get you're revenge you'll end up dead." Pete punched Gabe in the jaw._

_"__You know who did this to me?" Pete asked._

_"__Maybe." Gabe was cut off by another punch from Pete, this time one to his nose. Pete licked his hand clean of the blood. Gabe didn't lie about one thing, blood was bitter-sweet._

_"__Tell me." Pete growled to the other vampire. Gabe didn't reply, but grinned at him. His fangs were coated in his own blood and one of them had a small crack in them. Pete pressed him against the wall of the building, his claws fully extended._

_"__Threatening me won't get you anything." Gabe replied in a harsh tone._

_"__We'll see." Pete slowly sunk his claws into Gabe's neck. Gabe gave a slight whimper of pain, but his face hid any signs of it. Pete loosened his grip slightly and Gabe used that moment to turn the tables again. Gabe gave Pete a good kick to the side and wrestled him to the ground. _

_"__I told you threats would get you nowhere." Gabe pressed his Converse down on Pete's neck. "You should have listened to me earlier. You're losing your edge. There is no way you'll be able to take down who did this to you. But who knows? Maybe he'll take a liking to you, like I did. Then again, you don't have that same charm you had when you were human." Gabe moved his foot down to Pete's chest. He got down and ran his fingers over the other vampire's bite marks. "From the looks of these marks, you should have died from that bite. You only survived because of the 'souvenir' from the last time we ran into each other."Pete swatted Gabe's hand away and grabbed his leg. With all his strength, Pete threw Gabe into a nearby wall. The wall crumbled around the lanky vampire, covering him a spray of rubble and concrete._

_"__Tell me who did this to me," Pete demanded again. Gabe slowly got up and brushed himself off. "Or next time I won't be as gentle." Pete again grabbed Gabe and pressed him against a wall. Gabe just grinned._

_"__I'm not the one you should be talking to about this." _

_"__Who should I talk to then?" _

_"__I'm not at liberty to say." Gabe replied smugly. Pete punched him again in the face. A sicken crack echoed through the empty streets. Gabe kept smiling in spite of his injuries._

_"__Tell me Saporta__, or-" Pete stopped when he noticed Gabe was laughing. Blood was streaming from his broken nose, coating his pale face. "What's so damn funny?"_

_"__You only call me Saporta__, never Gabe." _

_"__Fine, Gabe." Pete put a distinct emphasis on the other vampire's name. "Tell me who I'm looking for and I might let you leave here alive." Gabe continued to smile silently. Pete wretched Gabe from against the wall and bit into his neck._

_"__That's right," Gabe gasped. "Give in to your instincts. The more you drink, the easier it will be. Killing an old friend is harder than killing a stranger isn't it?" Pete pulled away at the word 'friend'. Pete threw Gabe to the ground, claws pressed close to the other vampire's heart._

_"__We're not friends. We never were." He replied harshly._

_"__No matter what we are or were, I know what you are now. You're a vampire." Gabe smiled as Pete pressed his claws into Gabe's heart. "Sweet misery, Pete. Live in it." _

_Pete looked up; the rain was beginning to let up. He walked back to the car and started the ignition. He had a lot of apologizing to do._

_*End flashback*  
_

_

* * *

_**Again I'm begging you not to kill me. Though if you got this far I doubt you're thinking about that. ****The chapter title is a line from 'Hum Halleljuia'. ****Special guest appearance by Gabe Saporta! More FBR stars later to come. Yay implied prior relationship! (Apologies if you didn't get that and I just gave it away) More to come soon. I found out after I had orignally written this that Fall Out Boy did a cover of 'Roxanne'_._**** Weird right?**** As always please leave me feedback. I might die without it.  
**


End file.
